zyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato Tribe Prince Geki
"TyrannoRanger! Geki!" Yamato Tribe Prince Geki (ヤマト族プリンス ゲキ, Yamato Zoku Purinsu Geki) is the leader of the Zyurangers, and Burai's little brother. He is the TyrannoRanger (and Armed TyrannoRanger), "Warrior of Justice". He was 24 years old (43 as of Gokaiger) when Zyuranger began. Biography It is revealed that Geki was really adopted by the Yamato King. After the death of his older brother, Burai, the Dragon Armor and Zyusouken were given to him. When he wears the Dragon Armor, he is called Armed TyrannoRanger, and can generate his power three to five times higher than usual. He is a passionate leader with a strong sense of justice, even though there had been very humorous moments. Geki was raised well and deeply loved, but kept ignorant of several facts pertaining to himself. Those facts nearly got him killed when the truth came out. Faced with the truth and his brother Burai so far into the future, Geki could do nothing else but want to have his brother, and give him peace and the familial love the man had lost, so long ago. And eventually he did win through to Burai's heart, but scant comfort was to be had, for his brother was dying, rapidly. Losing him was probably worse than leaving his dying people and for a time, Geki nearly broke under strain. But Goushi reminded him that the most important thing of all was to save the future. "If you lose sight of that in your despair, you become an agent of evil if indirectly." Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Hawk to his successors from RyuuRanger to TimeRed. Years later, Geki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen along the Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger team and was using the Armed Tyrannoranger mode to fight off the Zangyack. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TyrannoRanger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Since Goushi got his powers back as he saw the Gokaigers off, Geki, Goushi and their teammates have their powers once more. TyrannoRanger Guardian Beasts *Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus *Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Gun / Ranger Sword **Thunder Slinger *Ryugekiken *Armed TryannoRanger **Dragon Armor **Zyusouken *Roadzaurer 1 Attacks *''Jump Cut'' *''Straight Cut'' *''V Crash'' Also see *Jason Lee Scott, Geki's American counterpart from the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Rocky DeSantos, Jason's successor from the the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Trivia *Geki's tribe name, Yamato, is one of Japan's old names. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category: Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Swordsmanship Category:Zyurangers Category:Super Rangers